


May You Find All Your Broken Pieces

by orphan_account



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Character Study, Cylons, F/F, F/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sharon and the ever changing nature of love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/gifts).



 

 

_In the beginning, you are_ _E_ _ight and you are a Cylon. Born from creators whose faces you cannot remember, you dwell in harmony with your brothers and sisters_ _under the one true god_ _._ _You are a beautiful machine._

“I don’t understand,” you say to your sister Six, “why me?”

Among the dim lights of the Baseship, other models are lined up, preparing to leave for the colonies. Twos, Threes, Fours, Fives, Sixes...but you are the only Eight. You have to be for the mission to work.

“Because God has chosen you,” the Six replies. “Don’t worry, with luck your time among the humans will be brief and you’ll return to us a hero.. Good luck, sister.”

She leads you to a Four, ready to implant you with your fake human memories, and kisses you goodbye.

….

_Your name is Sharon and you are human...what else could you be? The twelve colonies of Kobol are gone, but you_ _managed to survive, along with the man you love. You dream of finding Earth, settling down with him, and starting a family. For now you have on_ _ly one mission which is_ _to protect what’s left of the human race and blow every motherfrakking_ _C_ _ylon out of the sky._

_..._

_You don’t_ _know_ _who you are. You_ _shot Commander Adama, who was like a father to you,_ _and died in the arms of the man you love. They tell you that you’re a Cylon, that Sharon Valerii never truly existed. You refuse to believe it, refuse to move out of your human apartment._ _Then you meet her, Caprica, and everything changes._

“I love you,” you whisper in Caprica’s ear after you’ve kissed for the first time. Caprica, so beautiful and majestic, Caprica who more or less saved your life. It’s not the pure, unconditional love that all Cylons feel for each other, but the messy love of the humans. Together, you will lead your brothers and sisters into a new era, where humans and Cylons will live together in peace.

As time passes, your love only grows. Next to Caprica, even your love for Galen seems weak and insignificant.

…

“Boomer,” Baltar says when he finds you and Caprica kissing on Colonial One. “I knew you were here...but no one told me that, uh….”

The President of the Twelve Colonies stares at the two of you, at a loss for words. Clad in a bathrobe; hair disheveled; he bears little resemblance to the man you used to know. You wonder if Caprica has noticed the deep lines under his eyes, the weight he’s lost. Sometimes you forget that Caprica, for all her love of humans, is still a Cylon through and through. She has no false human memories and little understanding of the deteriorating state of the man she loves.

“Gaius, you’re up early.”

Caprica smiles at him, her eyes full of love.

“I’ve wanted to bring the three of us together for some time now. Why don’t we go back to bed?”

You don’t want him. Part of you still despises Baltar for what he did to Tyrol back on the Galactica, but you can deny Caprica nothing.

…

Monogamy doesn’t exist among Cylons. You make love to each other indiscriminately with no regards to model or gender, in groups and in pairs. It’s not jealousy that you feel towards Gaius Baltar, it’s concern for Caprica. The threesome in Baltar’s bed is a disaster. You can barely bring yourself to touch Baltar. He’s a skilled enough lover, but he oozes despair and desperation, just like the rest of the planet. That’s when you realize that the occupation of New Caprica is doomed for failure. Humans and Cylons don’t belong together and they never have.

…

You’ve resurrected again, only this time it wasn’t a human who took you out, but the being you love most in the universe. A part of you wants to sink back under the gelatinous substance that brought you back to life and die again, not that it make any difference.

“So much for the great love story.”

You look up and see a One hovering over you, your least favorite model.

“At least she snapped your neck, made it quick and easy. It once took me three days to die on New Caprica; I’ve had a headache ever since.”

You glare at the One, wishing he’d go away and leave you in peace.

“What do you want from me?” you say through gritted teeth.

“You really don’t remember me, do you? Those human memories really frakked with your brain.”

He reaches into his pocket and hands you an elephant figurine. You run your fingers along its surface, feeling the familiar texture.

“It’s you. You were on the Galactica with me.”

You stare at him in wonder, remembering the time he kissed you.

“Caprica has decided she wants to be a human. She went back to the Baseship with the other Sharon. The hybrid child is gone. Dry your tears, kid. It’s time to forget about the humans and be the best machines we can be.”

….

_Your name is Eight, but you will always be known as Boomer. You are One’s most valued assistant. It’s you he trusts with the secret of the final five. You look upon the faces of your mothers and fathers and laugh when you see Galen’s face among them. Now you know the truth, that your love was a ruse._ _Forget Caprica and Tyrol, all that matters to you is saving the Cylon race...and for that you’ve been entrusted with a very special mission._

_…._

The tables have turned. Now it’s Caprica who doesn’t know who she is. She comes to visit you in your cell...and she’s pregnant.

“Something tells me that’s not Gaius’ child you’re carrying.”

She pats her stomach lovingly.

“No, it’s Saul’s child. God has blessed us with the first Cylon child.”

You stare at her in wonder. She’s here to retrieve Hera and Cavil hadn’t mentioned Caprica’s pregnancy. He probably didn’t know.

“That’s great, Caprica. Why are you here?”

“To thank you for bringing Ellen back to us….and because I love you. I missed you, Boomer.”

You turn to her, wishing you could rip through the bars and throttle her.

“Was it love that made you snap my neck, Caprica?”

“You know I only did it to save Hera’s life.”

Part of you wants to warn her, to beg her to come back with you to the colony. Of course, you remain silent. That would only blow your cover and the Sixes have made their choice.

“Leave me alone, Caprica. I never want to see you again.”

She leaves without a word of protest.

“I love you too,” you whisper at her departing back.

 

_Your name is Sharon and you are dying. As you bleed out on the floor of the Cylon colony, you remember Caprica and smile. She’s safe now and that’s all that matters. You close your eyes and wait for true death to come for you._

You awake in the grass, a sun hanging hot and bright over you. A familiar-looking child stands in front of you.

“Boomer!” Hera shouts. “Six, Daddy, she’s awake!”

And then Caprica is standing over you...or is it Caprica? She’s clad in white and there’s a strange glow to her.

“Where….what..,” you gasp, “am I?”

“You’re on Earth, Sharon, our new Earth. Welcome home.”

She takes your hand and together you walk off into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Hecate, I wanted to give you a happier story but my writing tends to head towards angst. Thank you for the prompt, I enjoyed revisiting the world of BSG.


End file.
